Izorado
Izorado(Isolation?) is the eiggth opening theme for Final Frontier,and it is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 4 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Irochigai no surechigai Yatara tsuyameita shining eye Kanchigai to ikichigai Imada te tsukazu no jungle heart Dokudoku to takanatte Mune ga dokudoku to takanatteku Nebokemanako primitive baby Kurayami karate o nobashite Komiageru shoudou Call me out you're out of my sight Futari wa refugee Kotoba wa A to Z Hikari no koronii de tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Nisen kounen no ame Sore ga saigo no sadame English: We cross the blinding constellations Attracted by the each others' shining eye We misunderstand everything, disagree about everything Alone and bewildered in the absolute jungle heart... We're entangled and confused Blood pumping, our hearts pounding wildly in our chests We awaken slowly, reaching into the darkness a primitive baby Searching for a sign of life. We're drawn to the light instinctively I see you, call to me We're beautiful refugees Lost from A to Z On this colony of light,we fuse and twine together Flowers storm wildly over us 2000 light year rain This is the final destiny Full Lyrics: Japanese: Irochigai no surechigai Yatara tsuyameita shining eye Kanchigai to ikichigai Imada te tsukazu no jungle heart Dokudoku to takanatte Mune ga dokudoku to takanatteku Nebokemanako primitive baby Kurayami karate o nobashite Komiageru shoudou Call me out you're out of my sight Futari wa refugee Kotoba wa A to Z Hikari no koronii de tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Nisen kounen no ame Sore ga saigo no sadame Kowaku nai yo daijoubu Kimi wa okubyou na shy boy Hoshi o yonde toku mirai Akai ito tsunagu burning love Dokudoku to takanatte Mune ga dokudoku to takanatteku Ukare sugita pretty little toy Inochizuna karate o hanashite Mekurumeku shoudou Iroaseta risouzou Kodoku na century Hate naki A to Z Hikari to kage ni natte tokete karamatte Yume to utsutsu o yukiki suru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Futari wa refugee Kotoba wa A to Z Hikari no koronii de tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Kono mama let it be onegai set me free Futari wa mata nandomo tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o mitasu no wa Amaku hakanaku zarame Yume ni made mita nagame Nisen kounen no ame Sore ga saigo no sadame English: We cross the blinding constellations Attracted by the each others' shining eye We misunderstand everything, disagree about everything Alone and bewildered in the absolute jungle heart... We're entangled and confused Blood pumping, our hearts pounding wildly in our chests We awaken slowly, reaching into the darkness a primitive baby Searching for a sign of life. We're drawn to the light instinctively I see you, call to me We're beautiful refugees Lost from A to Z On this colony of light,we fuse and twine together Flowers storm wildly over us 2000 light year rain This is the final destiny Don't be afraid, we'll be alright I know you're a timid and shy boy But read the future in the stars: Destined, spun out by red thread, is our burning love Our first meeting was all nervousness Blood pumping, our hearts pounding wildly in our chests Happily distracted by a pretty little toy But you'll never be free 'til you let go of the lifeline Reach for the shining stars, impulsively Reach for a blank slate, let go of our old ideals This isolated century Empty from A to Z On this colony of light, we fuse and twine together Illusions and reality slip along the seams Of an impenetrable barrier of dreams And slide back to a dusty city... We're beautiful refugees Lost from A to Z On this colony of light, we fuse and twine together Flowers storm wildly over us Carried on warm rain From a dusty city... It's time to let things be,please set me free No matter how many times we fuse and twine together The flowers storming wildly over us Carried on a warm rain From a dusty city... Are only sweet, fleeting memories Reach for our future instead of the past 2000 light year rain This is the final destiny